


Paranoid

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [82]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Holding Hands, Human, Light Angst, Public Display of Affection, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate sometimes gets too concerned worrying about what others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

Tailgate felt like everyone was watching her. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she just couldn’t help it. Here she was, this short little plump woman walking next to someone like Cyclonus. Someone tall, lean, incredibly gorgeous…

She looked down at herself. She had tried to get herself pretty and she had thought she had looked good when she left her apartment that morning. She felt cute and thought she had done well with her choice of outfit and make-up.

Of course now, walking down the streets with him, she wasn’t so sure. She could just _feel_  everyone looking at them. She just  _knew_  people were whispering about them. Saying how she was too fat for him. How he could do better than her. How she wasn’t worth it. 

“Tailgate?”

She blinked, looking up at her lover.

“What’s wrong?”

She immediately looked down. Damn it, she couldn’t let him notice that she was feeling like this. He always got mad when she did and would tell her that other people didn’t matter. “N-Nothing…”

Cyclonus gave a hard huff, making Tailgate flinch. Crap, she had done it, she had made him now, now he would want to just cancel the whole-

Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt a hand wrap around hers. She blinked and looked up, seeing that Cyclonus had gently took her small hand into his large one.

"No matter what any idiot may say,” he said softly, bringing up her hand to kiss it. “I love you for who you are. You’re beautiful to me and I’m proud to be your lover.” 

Tailgate blushed brightly when his lips touched her skin, looking away in embarrassment. Now she knew people were looking and whispering about them. 

But now, surprisingly, she was all right with that. 


End file.
